


Come Here...

by Eduardo_Wolf (Edduardo)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf
Summary: "There’s Seoho, looking the most fiercely masculine that Dongju has really ever seen him, all gleaming pale skin and flexing back muscles. His arms are supporting the weight of someone very lanky and slender against the wall..."orDongju watches Seoho, who is occupied with making an unexpected someone squirm.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Dongju | Xion (ONEUS), Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Come Here...

The high-pitched moan is unfamiliar and unexpected so naturally he has to go check it out. As much as the noise is indicative of what must be going on, the mystery behind its originator is too great, and Son Dongju has never been one to ignore a mystery, especially a great one.

Once he sees that it’s coming from Seoho's room, he doesn’t know what to expect. His girlfriend is away, out of town for some reason or another, so what are increasingly desperate sounding moans doing coming from Seoho’s room? He isn’t sure what he’s looking for or why he doesn’t just go back to his room and put his headphones on. Wait it out until he can confront his friend directly.

He creeps closer to the door, noting Seoho's unfortunate placement of the bed in that he can see literally everything going on… that is if anything was happening there. The bed is unexpectedly unoccupied and made, unusual for Seoho. No, Dongju’ eyes are drawn to another part of the room, the wall against which the headboard rests and where the source of moaning is.

Dongju is sure his eyes get wide as saucers when he fully takes in what he’s seeing. There’s Seoho, looking the most fiercely masculine that Stiles has really ever seen him, all gleaming pale skin and flexing back muscles. His arms are supporting the weight of someone very lanky and slender against the wall as his ass undulates between their pale thighs.

“Seoho…” the person groans and Dongju knows, should have known the second he saw those long legs, that the boy his best friend is currently plowing against the wall, is Keonhee.

Seoho hisses and they fumble before, with strength and coordination Dongju did not expect him to have, Seoho picks Keonhee up off the wall entirely and gets them to the bed, where he lays Keonhee down.

Now Dongju can really see everything. Can see Keonhee’s flushed face, the heave of his chest as he pants, the gray of his hair against Seoho's mysteriously tidy bedspread. He focuses on that for a moment before he notices Keonhee’s eyes have snapped shut tight and he’s struggling to control his noises as Seoho grabs his thighs, pushes them up to his chest, and slides back inside.

Vaguely, Dongju notices that he’s ridiculously hard, watching his best friend fuck his boyfriend’s best friend in their home. He’ll think about how weird that is later, when Keonhee isn’t making the most wanton noises and Seoho isn’t pounding into his hole, murmuring filthy things in his ears. Things that Dongju doesn’t really think he wants to hear Seoho of all people say, but are still outrageously hot nonetheless.

He focuses on the noises of sex that make up a great soundtrack. The shifting of the bed, the sort of whispering noise of their skin against the sheets, the tiny little noises neither one can control. But most of all he thinks the noise of where Seoho’s dick pistons in and out of Keonhee’s entrance, rapid and satisfyingly hard, is what riles him the most. It should probably gross him out, thinking of Seoho’s dick reaming Keonhee hard enough to make those breathless gasps and deep-throat groans come out so frequently. But Dongju doesn’t think of it, just listens to the sounds, and watches as Keonhee comes apart beneath Seoho's hands.

They talk a lot to each other, mostly filthy disgusting (ly sexy) things that Dongju maybe or maybe not files away for later use. Outside of being unbelievably turned on, he’s a little shocked at the hard edge that limns Seoho’s entire aura now. He’s the last guy anyone would say is hard or overly testosterone-y. He's athletic and slightly toned, not that Dongju has noticed, but he’s also always accompanied by a faint but unmistakable aura of sweetness that takes any serious edge completely off him. But at that moment he’s all hard edges and power, moving with an animalistic athletic grace as he drags his dick in and out of Keonhee's pliant body.

It strikes Dongju then that he’s really good at it. That Seoho is putting moves on Keonhee that Hoseok had done to make Dongju positively weep he was so turned on. And Keonhee… well he’s responding how Dongju would, arching and writhing and basically making his approval known.

Dongju is suddenly very aware of what’s going on in his jeans, and presses a hand against himself, trying to hold back a low moan. As weird as it all is, watching Seoho fuck Keonhee has been way more arousing than it probably should have been.

Slowly and very very quietly, he creeps back to his room and shuts the door, breathing out a deep sigh and sitting down, hard, on his own bed. His arousal is absolutely distracting, throbbing thick and hard in the cage of his boxers. He could take matters “into his own hands”, excusing the awfulness of the pun, or…

He grabs his phone and quickly sends off a message.

~Come here~

2 simple words. Now to wait for Hoseok to come barging in, so he can lay Dongju back and do real work.

**Author's Note:**

> It popped into my head and I couldn't say no and it was ratting around here until I let it out.


End file.
